BoM47 Archive
Battle for M47-336 Sept. 2041 Prelude It has been twelve hours since the Battle of M28-447. Triumverent forces which remained after the battle managed to determine that the Krom forces were planning to attack the Triumverent world M47-336, a large-scale military base. The forces of the Tau'ri/Asgard Alliance were offered respite at the base after the Battle of M28-447, an uncharacteristically kind choice by the secretists, but now they would be called to defend their resting place alongside the Triumverent forces, for the Krom were bringing their new toy, the powerful ZPE Ship, along to help conquer the Triumverent. The Triumverent knew that the Krom forces were no true match for their superior power, but the ZPE Ship changed the name of the game. The new ship employed the use of Anti-Shield tachnology, equipment used only by the Triumverent until then. This rendered the powerful Triumverent Drone technology just about useless, unless the shield systems were changed to normal shields to counter the Anti-Shield systems. Plans hacked out of Krom systems also revealed other issues to exploit, and a Triumverent Main Base (the big, singularity-powered, virtually-indestructabe, ramming ship) was on its way to help in the defense. The Krom, however, were unaware of this, and were towing the ZPE Ship (no hyperdrive) to the planet to deal with the Triumverent mess on their newest planet (their thoughts). This was the chance for the Vor'bal to rise above their peers and knock down their race's greatest adversary, the Triumverent. For the T/A-A, this was the chance for an alliance with one of the most advanced remaining ancient races. For the Triumverent and the Krom, this was an Alpha-Male match: whoever wins is top dog. Who will win the match which will decide the fate of the galaxy? Forces Tau'ri/Asgard Alliance - Phoenix Battle Group --- 1 Leviathon Battleship --- 12 Serpent-class Battlecruisers --- 2 Aegis-class Carriers --- 8 Henry Arnold-class Cruisers --- 6 Unity-class Destroyers --- 6 Tegelus-class Gunships --- 3 Deadalus-class Battlecarrier --- 4 Columbia-class Assault Carrier --- 12 Alkesh Bombers --- 180 F-302A Fighters (Combined Airwing) - Hades Battle Group --- The Cerberus battleship --- 3 Serpent battlecruisers --- 7 Aegis class carriers --- 5 Henry arnolds cruiser --- 24 unity destroyer --- 8 tegelus gunship --- 2 deadalus class battlecarrier --- 4 Alkesh bombers --- A combined airwing of 500 F-302a's and F/B-307 Triumverent Forces - 10 Drone Carriers - 12 Fighter Carriers - 5 Bomber Carriers - 1 Great Carriers - 15 Gunboats - 10 Frigates - 10 Cruisers - 6 Battleships - 1 Main Base (in transit) Krom Forces - 200 Krom Gunships - 150 Krom Frigates - 150 Krom Cruisers - 50 Krom Carriers - 75 Krom Battleships - 50 Krom Annihilators - The ZPE Ship Act I: Preparations and Launch The T/A-A ships hovered above the planet, vigilantly watching for the enemy which approached. Fighters were ready to launch the moment the Krom dropped out of hypderspace. The Triumverent ships in the area waited slightly behind the T/A-A vessels, using them as a small screen. Inside the Triumverent base, the Drones were being modified to emit normal shield formats to counter the ZPE Ship's Anti-Shield systems. The final Drone was closed up as the Krom emerged from hyperspace. The slightly small ZPE Ship raised its shields, preparing for the onslaught that was heading its way almost immediately. The T/A-A ships launched their missles and opened up their Rail Guns at once. The fighters flew out of their carriers, flying to meet the Krom fighters. Behind the T/A-A ships, the Triumverent launched their fighters and bombers to help clear out the Krom's fighters and distract the enemy. Act II: Failure The missles from the T/A-A ships hit their mark, and the Rail Guns tore the enemy's fighters in their way to shreads. The 302s and 307s engaged what remained after the first volleys, with the Triumverent fighters and bombers right behind them, aiming their weapoons with the utmost care the avoid the T/A-A fighters. The larger Triumverent ships stayed behind the T/A-A vessels, daring only to emerge to launch their volleys at the Krom while hiding behind the T/A-A ships. The screen proved valuable, however, as the ZPE Ship launched its terrifying array of Annihilator Cannons. Several T/A-A ships were destroyed on the first volley, while others held, although only with difficulty. The Leviathon and Cerberous superships recieved massive shield damage from the blasts. The Triumverent Drone Carriers took the oppertunity to launch their Drones at the Krom ships, hoping to distract the ZPE Ship while the modified Drones snuck beneath the ZPE Ship's shield and disabled the ship. The plan almost worked. The Drones managed to destroy almost all of the remaining enemy ships which had survived the combined firepower of the Triumverent and the T/A-A, but only a few modified Drones were able to slip beneath the ZPE Ship's shield before the ship switched to normal shields, destroying the remaining modified Drones. The Drones which did get through headed directly for the weapon systems, destroying several Annihilator Cannons. With that, the Triumverent Main Base dropped out of hyperspace behind the Krom ships. Plan A failed, but Plan B could still work. =Act III: Collision= Plan A had been to stop the ZPE Ship with a tactical Drone assault. That failed with the ZPE Ship's ability to switch between normal and Anti-Shield systems. Plan B lacked that finesse, but would be far more effective. The Main Base focused its firepower on the elimination of the remaining Krom forces which had accompanied the ZPE Ship, preventing the juggernaught from fleeing from battle. The other Triumverent ships, however, focused their entire firepower on the ZPE Ship. Fighters and bombers ignored the few remaining Krom fighters in favor of focusing their weapons on the ZPE Ship. The Triumverent transmitted a request to the T/A-A ships to do the same. Soon, the Main Base had cleaded out the normal Krom ships, leaving only the juggernaught ZPE Ship to deal with. At this point, the Main Base turned its own weapons towards the ZPE Ship and began transmitting a message. "Krom vessel, you are herby ordered to surrender or be destroyed." "Triumverent ships, you are ordered to stand down. Our ships has a Zero Point Energy power core. Surrender this planet, or be destroyed as well." "Power means nothing if it cannot be wielded, or in this case, transfered to the shields." At that, the Triumverent Main Base opened fire on the ZPE Ship and began accellerating. The ZPE Ship was unable to get out of the way of the lauch Triumverent supership, and reverted to normal shields to protect from penetration. The Main Base, however, rammed into the Krom ship at full force. The power conduits on the ships were forced under severe strain to maintain their shields, but the Main Base, with its black hole core, had far more power than the ZPE Ship with its insufficient conduits. The shields on the ZPE Ship collapsed, leaving the weak hull exposed for pounding. That didn't stay exposed for long, however, as the Main Base was still moving. It crashed into the ZPE Ship almost immediately, obliterating it. Aftermath The Battle of M47-336 was the beginning of what could be considered an alliance between the Triumverent and the T/A-A. They would eventually go head-to-head, but for the time, they were something of allies. The Triumverent weren't the Ancients. They weren't as arrogant, but their peace had lasted too long. They knew after the Battle what had to be done, and they were not only able, but willing. The Krom, particularly the Vor'bal, had become a valid threat which had to be neutralized. Plans were drawn up immediately for "Triumverent Expansion." The T/A-A viewed the Battle as a step towards what they hoped to be an alliance between themselves and the Triumverent. The Triumverent had offered them sanctuary, and they had fought side-by-side and survived. They believed an alliance would be forthcomming. Unfortunately, then was not to be. The T/A-A went back to M28-447 to establish a base on the planet. When they arrived, there was no planet, only a group of black holes, and the Triumverent were establishing their own bases there.